


Whatever He Wants...

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captured by Spike, Xander is forced to do whatever he wants.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Master!post

**Title:** → Whatever He Wants...  
 **Pairing:** → Spike/Xander  
 **Master!post** Master!post  
 **Prompts:** → [](http://whedonland.livejournal.com/profile)[**whedonland**](http://whedonland.livejournal.com/) , [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) , [](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/profile)[**fc_smorgasbord**](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/) & [](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/)**angst_bingo**  
 **Rating:** → NC17  
 **Summary:** → Captured by Spike, Xander is forced to do whatever he wants.....  
 **Warning:** → Okay, remember Spike's pet? Well this is the nasty, dark version of it. Non-con is the least of it, so please don't be looking for my normal Spike  & Xander love-fest – it really isn't going to be like that. A series of loosely connected stories, there is no happy ending planned for these tales...

* * *

  


* * *

[PART ENO](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/59798.html) / [PART OWT](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/67012.html) / [PART EERHT](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/74064.html) / [PART RUOF](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/74760.html)

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captured by Spike, Xander is forced to do whatever he wants.....

**Title:** → Whatever He Wants...  
 **Pairing:** → Spike/Xander  
 **Prompts:** → prompt #005: Victim, prompt #249: Suffocate, prompt #009: Nightmare and prompt : Wild Card ~ Kidnapping  
 **Rating:** → NC17  
 **Summary:** → Captured by Spike, Xander is forced to do whatever he wants.....  
 **Warning:** → Okay, remember Spike's pet? Well this is the nasty, dark version of it. Non-con is the least of it, so please don't be looking for my normal Spike  & Xander love-fest – it really isn't going to be like that.

* * *

* * *

“XANDER!! Get your useless ass over to the cereals aisle – I'm heading for the checkouts and if you don't have everything on that list, more fool you!” Scowling at his father's loud insult in a public place, Xander hurried over to the cereals aisle and grabbed the necessary boxes. Heading back towards the check outs, he looked around nervously. Late night shopping struck him as one of the most stupid activities anyone could undertake which probably explained why his parents felt the need to inflict this on him regularly. Jessica said the best bargains could be found the nearer to closing time you shopped and Tony was all about getting the bargains. As usual, he made judicious use of the various mirrors in the store to keep an eye out for anyone lacking a reflection, sighing with relief as they made their way through the checkout and headed back towards the car with the trolley. Relaxing slightly now that it was coming to an end, Xander gave the trolley a healthy shove before jumping onto the back of it and riding the slight incline towards the car park. Which was why he didn't see his parents accidentally bump into a peroxide blond man striding into the store or the annoyed glance the man gave them, followed by a smirk. 

Helping to load his father's old car with the groceries, Xander hummed a tuneless song to himself. If he was lucky, once his mother had prepared supper he could scoot over to Willow's and they could make their way to Giles' place. Apparently Angel had something he wanted to talk to them about, not that Xander particularly wanted to listen to whatever Deadboy had to say. Buffy might have the bad taste to have a thing for the big vamp, but Xander could quite happily never see him again. The trolley empty, Xander hurried back to the store to put it into the trolley park before returning to the car. The doors were open but he couldn't see his parents anywhere. Turning round, he checked the store entrance – perhaps they had forgotten something? He barely registered a flash of black leather before a pale fist caught him on the chin and he hit the ground.

* * *

He could tell the boy was awake by the change in his breathing. He exhaled his cigarette smoke through the window, watching in the reflection of the glass as the boy stirred on the bed, then slowly came to his senses. His heart rate jumped, his breathing audible as he began to panic and Spike could hear him muttering under his breath, obviously trying to calm himself down. He waited, still as a statue. Angelus had taught him how to be still – when the skin from the soles of your feet was ripped off in little strips if you moved when you were told to be still, you learnt the value of not moving – and he watched. He smiled at the cry that escaped the boy as he spotted his parents. A slightly macabre sense of humour on Spike's behalf had them sitting on the floor opposite the boy's bed, eyes open in an unblinking stare, mouths open in a permanent scream of pain. He'd actually been relatively neat – no jagged tear across their throats to make it obvious, just pinholes and the bloodstains on their clothes. 

“Holy shit!” The fear made the boy's heart beat faster, harder and Spike felt it racing through his system. He liked how the boy's fear smelt – almost as much as he'd liked the way the boy smelled in the car park. He'd actually only gone to the shop for cigarettes, but the rudeness of the loutish couple had reminded him that he hadn't eaten and the boy – well, he wasn't sure what it was about the boy but he had felt the need to bring him 'home' and not kill him. Yet. The fresh scent of blood and Spike realised the boy had caused his wrists to bleed with his struggles against the rope binding him. He hadn't been thirsty but that didn't mean he was averse to a little taste...”FUCK!”

“Sorry, Pet, did I scare you?!” Smirking, Spike straddled the body on the bed, enjoying the warmth emanating from the boy. He was like a furnace, throwing off so much heat that Spike almost wanted to curl up like a cat and sleep next to him. Leaning forward, he let his hands slide up the arms that were tied above the boy's head, coming to a stop at the lightly bleeding wrists. He looked down in to hazel eyes that clearly showed the fear the boy was feeling, and Spike opened his mouth slightly, tasting the terror and rage. Oh this boy was a smorgasbord – if he was an incubus, he would have been able to feed off the boy simply by being close to him. As it was, he could feel himself harden as the warmth seeped into his groin. And now a sup and fuck sounded _very_ good to him, very good indeed. 

“Of course you fucking scared me,you freak!! What the hell?! Where are my clothes?!! What have you done to my parents? Why am I tied up? Who the hell are you? Fuckin' untie me now you freak bastard, because if you don't - “ His words were cut off as Spike laid his mouth on top of his. Forcing his lips open, Spike darted his tongue in for a taste, biting at the plump lips when the boy tried to close his mouth. The feel of the lip swelling in his mouth before it split with a mild pop sent a wave of lust through Spike's body down to his groin and he rubbed himself against the long, hard body struggling beneath his. The boy's blood tasted divine – a sweet, hot rush that made Spike suck harder on the small split, pressing at it with his tongue and teeth to make it larger, make the blood flow faster. He groaned as the boy bit back, grabbing hold of Spike's lip with his teeth and making every attempt to rip it from Spike's face. A shift to game face released him from the clumsy attempt and he smiled down at his captive. 

“Oho, pet, is that how you want to play!?!” Leaning up, Spike looked down, admiring the flush in the boy's cheeks, the fire in the hazel eyes even whilst he rode the struggles the boy was making within the limitations of his bonds. With a swift move, he pushed up then pressed down with his knees onto the boy's tightly clenched legs insinuating himself between warm, solid thighs and pressing his hardness to the boy's groin. He watched as the flush in the boy's cheeks deepened, his struggles becoming harder until he collapsed backwards with an exhausted sigh. “What shall we play then, pet?? I could give you a choice or I could just do what I feel like – decisions, decisions.” Leaning up, Spike looked down the length of the naked body underneath him, enjoying the sight of all that tanned flesh, the smooth skin an invitation in itself. He had the urge to make a few marks – perhaps a few scratches and bites – just for decoration. But first... “What's your name boy?”

* * *

It was hard not to cry but Xander tried to concentrate on the anger he was feeling. He knew this guy was a vampire – kinda obvious since the switch to game face and he was frantically trying to remember everything he could about Master Vampires. Why master vampires? Because if this guy hadn't been a master vampire, Xander would be next to his dead parents by the side of the bed and there was something else to get the wiggins about – if he survived this. 

“My name is Xander.” Make him see Xander as human, that was the trick. Maybe he could convince him to let Xander go – keep talking until he figured something out, or even maybe Buffy had a chance to save him? Totally emasculating that he was hoping a girl would save him but he could handle that if it meant he was alive. But hell, Buffy wouldn't have the first clue where he was and there went hope out the window.

“Bloody hell, Xander, you're going ten to the dozen mate. Your scents keeps changing – you really are fascinating. So, wanna play?” Considering he was stark naked and tied to a bed, Xander wasn't sure he wanted to know what the vampire wanted to play but maybe if he kept him talking.....

“Your name – what's your name? I mean, naked here, think I should know the name of the person – sorry, vampire – who killed my parents and saw just how bad my taste is in boxers. Cos, you know, I tend to not think about what colours go with what which might be a mistake but hey, when you're young is the time to make mistakes and I'm hoping I live long enough to - “

“Name's Spike. You can call me Spike or maybe Master. Bored now though and I want to play. Got a choice, love. You can either take me in your mouth or I fuck your arse – I don't mind which cos you are so fucking hot either way is gonna feel good to me. But, you Yanks get a bit funny about buggery so I thought I'd be nice enough to ask which was your choice!” 

“Can I just say no?!” He felt close to fainting and the 'offer' wasn't helping. Suddenly he was hugely aware of his nakedness and the fact that he was tied down. He tried not to think about this 'Spike' lying between his legs – before, it had just been incredibly uncomfortable. Now, it felt incredibly sexual, confusing and downright scary. 

“Funny, pet, very very funny. Now why is it I feel like you're not taking me seriously?!” Spike seemed to consider him for a few moments before making some decision in his head. Leaning back until he was straddling Xander on his knees, he reached up and casually wrenched Xander's arm out of the socket. The pain was excruciating, going through him in waves and Xander thought he was going to pass out. He could hear screaming – loud and pain-filled – as he fought to stay conscious. Head thrown back, he gasped for air, tears streaming down his face. He was barely aware of Spike getting off of him until his head was wrenched sideways and he found his mouth full of Spike's cock, suffocating him as it was shoved down into his throat.

* * *

Oooh so hot!! The irritating screaming had stopped and the muffled crying and swallowing felt fantastic around his cock as he thrust himself down Xander's throat. He got the feeling the boy was innocent and it appealed to him to know that he was the first one to do this. Looking down, he watched as the boy gagged around his dick, struggling for breath each time Spike pulled out, head thudding onto the bed in rhythm with Spike's thrusts. Back and forth he went, sawing his cock in and out of the lovely warmth of Xander's mouth, enjoying the wetness caused by the boy's gagging and coughing. He thrust deep, holding himself in place and watching as Xander's eyes widened as he realised he couldn't breathe and he saw the exact moment the boy remembered he had teeth and pulled himself free, laughing as the red-faced Xander turned his head away, coughing and gagging. Casually grabbing hold of the dark hair, he turned the boy to face him once more. 

“That was nice, pet, until you decided to play _not_ so nice. Wanna remember that I have slightly sharper teeth than you?!” Tears streaming down his face, still red, Xander stared back at Spike fearfully and Spike admired how he looked. Plump, ripe lips, swollen from his thrusts. Pain filled hazel eyes wide in the red face. Oh yes, Spike was definitely having fun now. Tugging at the dislocated arm, Spike licked at the blood around Xander's wrists. So hot, so full of life – he tasted gorgeous. With his other hand, he stroked his cock, enjoying the blood pumping through his veins and engorging his dick until it was big and swollen in his hand. Macabre irony that it was the blood of the boy's parents that was making him hard, and Spike smirked at the thought. Not so useless after all. “I want back in. You gonna be nice to me or am I gonna have to make you?!” 

Gasping for breath, Xander looked up at him. Spike could see the pain in the boy's eyes from his shoulder and he released it to the dubious comfort of flopping back onto the bed as much as the bindings would allow. His eyes flicked to the clock on the wall and he cursed when he realised what time it was. With no further ado, he climbed back onto the bed and presented his cock to Xander's mouth again.

“Gotta choice pet. Can finish me in your gob or I fuck your arse raw now. An' unfortunately I'm nearly out of time so I might forget about creature comforts like lube and the like – I'd just have to break you open on spit and a bit of come. Not sure how you'd like that, but I think - “ Xander's mouth opened and Spike thrust himself in immediately, aroused further by the thought of fucking the boy. His mouth was so hot, who knew how hot his arse would be, and Spike resolved to find out. Not now – he was serious, he had to go and see Drusilla, but he definitely intended to come back and finish this. 

Decision made, he concentrated on what he was doing, leaning over the prone figure so he could rest his hands on the wall, snapping his hips back and forth as he fucked Xander's mouth. Teeth caught on his cock every now and then but it was obviously not on purpose, and Spike grinned. The boy learned and quickly which boded well for him. Not that he was going anywhere, but the amount of pain he was in when he died depended very much on how quickly and well he did as he was told. He could do without the gagging sounds, but the spit made his path smoother so he didn't punish the boy. Looking down, he watched his cock drill in and out of Xander's mouth, the spit and pre-come splattering the boy's face as Spike thrust back and forth. Oh yeah, this was so good, way better than he had expected. He was starting to understand Angelus's fascination with keeping human pets if they were all like this. Perhaps he would keep the boy around – just for a little while.

He thrust in deep and held himself still, watching the colour flood into Xander's face, his eyes opening wide with panic and fear before the life started to fade out of them. As Xander's eyes rolled back in his head, Spike roared and let himself come, hips rolling back and forth in small increments as he drained his balls down the boy's throat. Moving back, he climbed off the bed, stuffing his cock back into his jeans and buttoning himself back up. Xander slowly came back to himself, coughing and spluttering, leaning sideways as far as he could to spit as much of Spike's come as he could over the side of the bed.

“Tsk tsk, pet, that was a bit wasteful. Should be grateful for everything I give you.” Ignoring the angry stare, Spike disappeared from the room returning with two buckets and a bottle of water. He slammed the buckets down by the side of the bed and put the bottle of water on the bedside table. Saying nothing, he released Xander's undamaged wrist, stepping back smartly as Xander tried to punch him. He laughed – good to see the boy still had some fight left in him, it boded well – he moved down the bed and released Xander's feet. “Right, I gotta go. Not sure when I'll be back but I will. The buckets are for you to do your business and the rope should reach. Don't make a mess, pet, cos you're the one who'll be lying in it.” Checking his pockets, Spike turned to leave before turning back to Xander once more. “One more thing.” Vamp speed took him back to the bed and before Xander could struggle, he slammed the dislocated arm back into his shoulder. Xander gave a loud cry, falling back onto the bed shivering with the pain and taking advantage, Spike took his lips in a biting kiss, nibbling and growling against the boy's mouth. “Fuck, you taste good love. Be back later pet. Ta ta.” 

Whistling, Spike left the room, quite happy with how this portion of his evening had gone.

* * *

Shivering and whimpering, Xander curled into a ball at the top of the bed. His jaw ached, his lips bleeding, puffy and raw and his shoulder was a roaring pain in his head. He lowered his head to his knees, crying quietly as he realised he was stuck there, waiting for Spike to come back. And that he had no choice but to do whatever he wanted when he did return...

* * *


	3. → Whatever He Wants...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> → A glimpse into Xander's life as Spike's pet...

**Title:** → Whatever He Wants...  
 **Pairing:** → Original!Spike/Slave!Xander  
 **Prompts:** → [](http://lover100.livejournal.com/profile)[**lover100**](http://lover100.livejournal.com/) prompt #018: Slave, [](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/profile)[**slashthedrabble**](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/) prompt #291: Beat and [](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/)**angst_bingo** prompt : Restraints  
 **Rating:** → NC17  
 **Summary:** → A glimpse into Xander's life as Spike's pet...  
 **Warning:** → Serious non con, this is original!Spike and his slave!Xander - it ain't pretty people!

* * *

* * *

Leaning to his side, Xander spat the blood out of his mouth, conscious that there were at least two teeth loose. His body ached all over and for a moment, just one moment, he considered simply lying there and giving up. It would be the easiest thing to do - let himself drift away. But he couldn't do it.

And not because of any sense of pride or desire to live. He couldn't because he knew if he did, if he refused to stand and make his way to the bathroom; if he gave up just because he wanted to die, Spike would be _more_ than happy to help him along....

* * *

  
"Fuck me, Pet, think I might have to keep you around. Still bloody tight as a vise round my cock, still got that look of hate in your eyes. Bloody great turn on, it is - better than those simpering pets I normally see." Head turned to one side, Xander refused to respond, knowing that whatever he said Spike would use against him, or worse punish him for. He winced at a particularly harsh thrust, clenching his fists within their restraints as he bit his lip to hold back the cry of pain. "Tsk tsk, Pet, you know I love to hear you. Don't hold back now, tell me how you feel."

Slowing his thrusts, Spike allowed Xander's legs to flop to the bed on either side of his hips. Xander refused to turn his head, an act he regretted when Spike backhanded him casually. "I said tell me how you feel - if I wanted to shag a mute, I'da ripped your tongue out by now."

"What would you like me to say - _Master_?"

"Ahhh, there's my boy! Full of defiance even now. Gotta ask you summat pet.." The vigorous thrusts resumed and Xander closed his eyes, desperate for this to be over, for Spike to leave him alone in his cell and let him be. "Don't you want to know what I want to ask ya?"

"Of course, Master."

"Did you really think they'd come and save you? Think the Slayer would save you from a fate worse than death? Did you think they'd bother?" Twisting his hips, Spike sped up his movements. "No Pet, business as usual. Barely caused a flicker in their sunny little world losing you." Spike licking at his face made him realise he was crying. "Such a shame - they have NO idea what they let go. Gotta tell ya pet, I have no intention of letting you go. You just let me know if you wanna die - I have an inkling you would make a beautiful childe!" A flurry of thrusts that shoved him towards the headboard, fangs slicing into his neck as Spike drank deeply followed by a cool flood deep in his ass. Spike carelessly pulled himself free, patted Xander's ass and released his restraints and it was over. Until the next time.

* * *

[PART 3HREE](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/74064.html)

* * *


	4. → Whatever He Wants...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> → Who wants to live forever?

**Title:** → Whatever He Wants...  
 **Pairing:** → Original!Spike/Slave!Xander  
 **Prompts:** → [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) prompt #255: Jackhammer, [](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/profile)[**slashthedrabble**](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/) prompt #294: Come, [](http://lover100.livejournal.com/profile)[**lover100**](http://lover100.livejournal.com/) prompt #009: Muscles, [](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/profile)[**fc_smorgasbord**](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/) prompt #15 : Fallen and [](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/)**angst_bingo** prompt : Ageing  
 **Rating:** → NC17  
 **Word count:** 500 words  
 **Summary:** → Who wants to live forever?  
 **Warning:** → Serious non con, this is original!Spike and his slave!Xander - it ain't pretty people!

* * *

* * *

* * *

He discovered he wasn't ageing the last time he ever saw Buffy and Willow. Spike informed him they were leaving Sunnydale and offered him a chance to say goodbyes. Not that he trusted that offer but damn, he earnt it and Spike stuck to his word.

He didn't spend any time in front of a mirror – why would he want to look at what he had become, a vampire's fucktoy? He knew his hair had grown a lot but only because Spike used it to pull him around sometimes, or like reins when Xander was forced to his knees and Spike fucked his mouth. He was paler than he used to be – sunbathing wasn't high on the list of activities for a vampire despite the number of times he told Spike to take a walk in the midday sun. He smiled lopsidedly – the last time had earned him a beating and a savage fuck that laid him out for three days, his ass bleeding almost as much as the wounds on his back.

He was much stronger than he used to be though. Spike insisted that his pet wasn't going to be a weak-assed nancy boy and sparred with him. Initially, Xander got his ass handed to him. A lot. Spike didn't take it easy on him, only holding back his strength enough so that Xander wasn't too damaged for the post-workout fuck Spike was always hyped up for. He hadn't been afraid of retribution – the first time, he fully intended to kill the bastard. And how incredibly satisfying the smack of his fist hitting that arrogant face, smashing Spike's nose and making _him_ bleed for a change.

Of course, for Spike, it was a turn on. After sparring he would fuck Xander on the training mat, hips going like a jackhammer as he pounded Xander into the ground. Maybe Spike liked to bleed. Go figure.

The view of the girls from the van was a precious one. Buffy was thinner, harder looking; Willow looked . . . . _fragile_. They both looked a lot older. He caught sight of himself in the rear view mirror and realised he hadn't changed. Not even slightly. A questioning look at Spike and that motor-mouth was off.

“Know you've heard of Renfield, Pet. Bet when you first started playing with the Slayer you looked up all the vamp books you could find. What – did you _really_ think a human would survive what you have?? If I hadn't fed you my blood – bled on you, **in** you – you wouldn't have survived the first six months. Told ya, not planning on letting you go. Of course, now you can't do without it. Won't die either, just **pine** for me.” Landing the head-butt that smeared Spike's mouth across his face in a crimson slash was worth the harsh fuck that practically tore him apart. And for the first time since this started, since he'd been taken, he came.

* * *

[PART 4OUR](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/74760.html)

* * *


	5. Whatever He Wants....

**Title:** Whatever He Wants....  
 **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
 **Bonus:** Handcuffs  
 **Team:** Ice/Pie  
 **Challenge:** 20 - Punishment  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** Original!Spike/Slave!Xander  
 **Summary/Other Info:** A snippet into life as Spike's slave....

* * *

* * *

“See, this is just a lesson – a tutorial if you will. You see too many things as punishment, Pet, when really, it's just an opportunity to learn.” Smiling winningly, Spike walked around the body dangling from handcuffs suspended from the ceiling, tugging at the shaggy dark hair to make wildly dilated hazel eyes focus on him. “The way I see it – you should be _thanking_ me. You're are so much more than you used to be. Cos you – you are the well fucked pet of William the Bloody. _Soooo_ \- what do you say?”

“Fuck you – MASTER!” 

* * *


End file.
